Star Wars
[[Ficheiro:LogoSW.png|right|thumb|250px|O logotipo de Star Wars.]] Star Wars (Guerra nas Estrelas ) é o título de uma "ópera espacial", nas próprias palavras do seu autor que assim designou o universo de fantasia que compunha este projeto, que foi transformada em uma série de nove filmes de ficção científica. Como subprodutos surgiram também uma franquia literária, uma série de jogos eletrônicos e desenhos animados (incluindo a Nova Trilogia, sequências e adaptações literárias) baseados nas idéias do diretor e roteirista George Lucas. Os filmes, organizados em duas trilogias, abordam a transição histórica "numa galáxia muito, muito distante..." onde ocorre a queda da República Galáctica e a implantação do Império Galáctico sob comando do senador Palpatine (Lorde Sith). O Universo Os acontecimentos relatados em Star Wars ocorrem numa galáxia fictícia, sendo cada filme acompanhado por um pequeno texto de abertura com a intenção de contextualizar essa história no Universo Star Wars. É a única vez nos filmes que este Universo é analisado tendo o nosso como ponto de referência. O texto começa com a expressão: "Há muito tempo, numa galáxia muito muito distante...", numa clara alusão aos contos de fadas, "Era uma vez...". Estão bem presentes quatro pontos ao fim da frase, desde 1977 quando do primeiro filme, e este "erro" foi voluntariamente repetido para todos os outros filmes. Muitas das suas personagens são humanas, interagindo com várias criaturas fantásticas de muitos sistemas planetários alternados. Utiliza vários elementos sobrenaturais como magia, cavaleiros, e princesas, procurando reinterpretar arquétipos clássicos dos contos de fada e outros elementos mitológicos. Apesar dos filmes decorrerem no período cronológico de duas gerações, o Universo Expandido decorre num período de milhares de anos (mais de 25.140 anos), desde acontecimentos anteriores aos relatados nos jogos Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ("KotOR") (2003) ou KotOR II - The Sith Lords aos decorridos na banda desenhada (História em Quadrinhos) Legacy of the Force ou Star Wars: Legacy. A publicação de "Nova Ordem Jedi" contribuiu para o aumento do Universo, seguindo-se a publicação de bandas desenhadas, livros e jogos que ampliaram o Universo Star Wars futuro e passado, levando a criação de várias eras com períodos cronológicos bem definidos. Início Inicialmente, George Lucas escreveu um roteiro de 6 horas de filme, já prevendo a resposta do estúdio propos mesmo assim. Recebendo um "não" como resposta decidiu dividir o filme em 6 episódios, porém resolveu gravar apenas os 3 últimos pois os julgava mais interessantes e reconhecia neles aspectos que cativaria o público. Acertou! Mas no fim dos anos 90 os fãs ganham um presente, a notícia de que os 3 primeiros episódios seriam gravados. A Fox, por desacreditar num filme que falava sobre o espaço, que na época era loucura, permitiu que George Lucas tivesse todos os direitos do filme, o que garantiu a George Lucas dinheiro suficiente para montar suas próprias empresas cinematográficas. Dentre elas a ILM, empresa que revolucionou a industria cinematográfica com efeitos especiais de altíssima qualidade, desenvolvendo tecnologia própria. Repercussão A saga Star Wars faz uso de arquétipos, comuns tanto em ficção científica quanto em mitologia antiga, assim como da musica romântica presente nesses gêneros. Em 2005, a Revista Forbes estimou o rendimento total gerado pela franquia Star Wars (durante o percurso de seus 28 anos de história) em aproximadamente vinte bilhões de dólares, facilmente fazendo-a uma das franquias baseadas em filmes de maior sucesso de todos os tempos. Filmes *[[Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma|''Star Wars'' Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma]] / direção George Lucas - 1999 *[[Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones|''Star Wars'' Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones]] / direção George Lucas - 2002 *[[Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'' Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith]] / direção George Lucas - 2005 *[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]] / direção George Lucas - 1977 *[[Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca|''Star Wars'' Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca]] / direção Irvin Kershner - 1980 *[[Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi]] / direção Richard Marquand - 1983 *[[Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força|''Star Wars'' Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força]] / direção J.J. Abrams - 2015 *[[Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi]] / direção Rian Johnson - 2017 *[[Star Wars Episódio IX: A Ascensão Skywalker|''Star Wars'' Episódio IX: A Ascensão Skywalker]] / direção J.J. Abrams - 2019 E ainda há o Universo Expandido, que são algumas extensões dos filmes de Star Wars do cinema, criados por licenciados pelas empresas de George Lucas (Dark Horse, Ediouro), ou até mesmo por Lucas. Um exemplo é Sombras do Império. Notas Em uma demonstração de seu aguçado tino comercial, o diretor George Lucas proibiu que o título Star Wars fosse traduzido para outras línguas. Trata-se de uma forma de garantir que o público o identifique em todos os produtos licenciados ao redor do globo. Eis por que, nos cinemas brasileiros, o novo filme não é precedido do título Guerra nas Estrelas. Eras publicadas A contagem do tempo faz-se antes (ABY) e depois (DBY) da batalha de Yavin (a destruição da 1ª Estrela da Morte), apresentada no Episódio IV. A 1ª de que há registro, é a Era Pré-República (13.000.000.000 ABY ou 5.000.000.000 ABY (formação do Sistema Cularin) - 25.000 ABY), desde o Big Bang no Universo Star Wars, até a formação de Grandes Impérios, como o Rakata, conhecido como "Império Infinito", famosos por construírem a Forja Estelar (30.000 ABY) ou o Império Xim (25.130 ABY), e a fundação de Coruscant (200.000 ABY) encerrando este Período com a formação da República em 25.000 ABY. A 2ª é a Era da Velha República (25.000 ABY - 1.000 ABY), focando a recém formada República Galáctica, os seus protetores, a Ordem Jedi e os seus inimigos, os Sith. Começa com a criação da República e termina com a derrota da "Irmandade da Escuridão" ou Irmandade das Trevas na Sétima Batalha de Ruusan e o posterior renascimento da República na Reforma Ruusan. A 3ª é a Era da Ascensão do Império (1.000 ABY - 0 ABY) que foca a era dourada da República e a sua posterior transformação no Império Galáctico através das maquinações de Darth Bane e posteriormente Darth Sidious, culminando nas Guerras Clônicas. A história contada nos Eps. I, II e III passa-se no final desta era. A 4ª é a Era da Rebelião (0 ABY - 5 DBY), focando o período dos filmes originais, os Eps. IV, V e VI. Foca a Guerra Civil Galáctica entre a Rebelião e o Império até a Batalha de Endor. A 5ª é a Era da Nova República (5 DBY - 25 DBY), que conta a formação da Nova República e a sua luta com vários líderes Imperiais, culminado com o fim da Guerra Civil Galáctica com o Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom ou Acordos de Bastion. A 6ª é a Era da Nova Ordem Jedi (25 DBY - 40 DBY), introduzindo novas galáxias e raças como os Yuuzhan Vong, a Civilização Killik e a reconstrução da Ordem Jedi pelas mãos de Luke Skywalker. A 7ª é a Era do Legado (40 DBY - ), não possuindo ainda um fim definido. Esta era começa com a Nova Ordem Jedi e a Aliança Galáctica em 40 DBY, mas 100 anos no futuro relata e existência de um novo Império Galáctico e novos Sith, e a luta de Cade Skywalker para salvar a galáxia. A Força A Força é uma constante nas sagas Star Wars e sujeita a muitas interpretações, sendo descrita por Obi-Wan Kenobi no Ep. IV da seguinte forma: "Um campo de energia criado por todas as coisas vivas. Ele nos envolve e penetra, é o que mantém a galáxia unida." No universo expandido, Luke Skywalker diz: "A Força é um rio onde muitos podem beber, e o treino do Jedi não é a única taça que a pode conter." Numa clara alusão às diferentes filosofias. As teorias defendidas pela velha Ordem Jedi são as que nos são apresentadas nas duas trilogias: Ashla (o lado luminoso) versus Bogan (o lado sombrio), com as suas filosofias próprias. Código Jedi :“''Não há emoção, há paz.” :“''Não há ignorância, há conhecimento.” :“''Não há paixão, há serenidade.” :“''Não há morte, há a Força.” Código Sith :“''Paz é uma mentira, só existe paixão.” :“''Através da paixão, ganho força.” :“''Através da força, ganho poder.” :“''Através do poder, ganho a vitória.” :“''Através da vitória, minhas correntes se rompem.” :“''A Força me libertará.” Apesar de ambas facções procurarem atingir um patamar existencial superior, fazem-no com diferenças filosóficas acentuadas. Os Jedi defendem o distanciamento emocional, a meditação, devendo as suas ações serem pautadas pela sabedoria e lógica em função do bem comum, sendo a Força usada com sensatez e de forma pacífica. Os Jedi devem fazer um uso da Força que sirva ao conhecimento e para se defenderem, nunca para atacar. Defendem uma atitude menos interventiva, na qual se deve aceitar as situações menos positivas e tentar contorná-las ou resolvê-las de forma a aceitar o fluxo natural do universo e da Força. Os Sith, em contrapartida, acreditam na utilização de emoções fortes para alimentarem as suas habilidades, defendem a sobrevivência do mais apto e o uso sem restrições das suas habilidades. As suas técnicas tendem a ser mais agressivas e destrutivas. Mesmo curar alguém pode ser um ato que se aproxima da filosofia Sith quando tal é feito com o total desrespeito das leis naturais e vergando a Força à vontade do utilizador (como é o caso de Cade Skywalker na 6ª era - Era do Legado). O único ponto em que concordam é no perigo que o amor representa. Para os Jedi, pode levar a sentimentos como ciúme e raiva. Para os Sith, pode levar a sentimentos como compaixão e pena. Midi-chlorians Posteriormente, no Ep.I foi introduzido o conceito de "midi-chlorians", como organismos microscópicos, existentes nas células de seres vivos, que facilitam a interação com a Força e podem ser utilizados para contabilizar a sensitividade de cada um. Os que possuírem uma contagem maior de "midi-chlorians", poderão manipular de forma mais eficaz a Força. Um teste sanguíneo é suficiente para confirmar a quantidade desses seres e dessa forma indicar o nível de sensitividade de alguém. Permitem a percepção da Força da mesma forma que os nossos olhos permitem ver certas frequências luminosas ou os nossos ouvidos interpretar as vibrações do ar como som. Ao longo do Universo expandido foram surgindo formas artificiais de imbuir alguém ou algo com o poder da Força, quer seja através de cristais artusianos, de artefatos Sith ou das manipulações genéticas dos Rakata. A invenção do conceito de "midi-chlorians" poderá vir a explicar como esses processos funcionam, podendo no entanto entrar em conflito com a existência de seres não orgânicos (Shards e Tsil) sensitivos à Força. Poderes A Força confere aos seus utilizadores uma série de talentos excepcionais, a sua maioria de origem psíquica, tais como telepatia, telecinesia, habilidades precognitivas, mas também melhoria de atributos físicos (velocidade, força e resistência). Quando canalizada para o meio envolvente em vez de uma pessoa, permite técnicas como descargas eléctricas e estrangulamento (via telecinesia), repetidamente usadas pelos Sith ou habilidades curativas e criação de escudos pelos Jedi de acordo com as filosofias de cada um. Ao longo dos vários filmes e do Universo Expandido existe uma grande variedade de técnicas diferentes, nas quais a Força permite a criação de resultados bem diferentes dos acima mencionados. Luke Skywalker utilizou-a para conseguir acertar o alvo, no Ep.IV, e destruir assim a 1ª Estrela da Morte, Darth Sidious dominou a técnica que permite transferir o seu espírito para outros corpos, enganando a morte, tal como Qui-Gon Jinn que se tornou um fantasma da Força e transmitiu esse conhecimento a Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi, que em seguida a repassou para seu aprendiz Anakin Skywalker. Na nomenclatura normal dos poderes da Força apenas diz-se o tipo específico do poder na frente e, em seguida, "da Força". Por exemplo: os raios lançados por Dookan contra Yoda e Obi-Wan no Ep. II se chamam Relâmpago da Força; a habilidade de enforcar à distância é Enforcamento da Força, entre outros. Existem, no entanto, muitas exceções à regra, na maioria dos casos relativos a habilidades conjuntas (maioria), e não poderes de ataque/defesa com de costume. Exemplo disso é a Meditação de Batalha (e não "Meditação de Batalha da Força"). Sabres de Luz Introduzidos no Ep. IV os sabres de luz, ou "espadas laser", tornaram-se um dos elementos visuais que mais marcaram os filmes e o restante do Universo Expandido. Inicialmente criados pelos Jedi, rapidamente foram adotados pelos Sith e outros sensitivos, tornando-se na galáxia, sinônimo de algum tipo de ligação com a Força, apesar de poderem ser utilizados por não sensitivos (como o General Grievous). No entanto, a Força é um elemento fundamental na sua construção, visto que é através dela que os vários componentes são fundidos, de forma a garantir o correto fluxo de energia. Os elementos que sobressaem na composição de uma sabre de luz são os cristais que irão contribuir para a cor, e características da lâmina, podendo existir até um máximo de três cristais no sabre de luz normal. Citando as palavras da Mestre Jedi Luminara UnduliGuerras Clônicas Capítulo 14: :“''O cristal é o coração da lâmina.” :“''O coração é o cristal do Jedi.” :“''O Jedi é o cristal da Força.” :“''A Força é a lâmina do coração.” :“''Todos estão ligados: o cristal, a lâmina, o Jedi.” :“''Todos em um.” O Filme right|thumb|100px| Modelos dos famosos sabres de luz. Inicialmente, George Lucas escreveu um roteiro de 6 horas de filme, e o fez mesmo prevendo a resposta do estúdio. Recebendo um "não" como resposta, decidiu dividir o filme em 6 episódios, sendo que resolveu gravar apenas os 3 últimos pois os julgava mais interessantes e reconhecia neles aspectos que cativariam o público da época. Mas no fim dos anos 90 os fãs ganharam um presente, a notícia de que os 3 primeiros episódios seriam gravados. Antes disso, no início da década de 90, os 3 episódios já gravados foram relançados em edição especial remasterizada com seqüências inéditas. A Fox, por desacreditar num filme que falava sobre o espaço, que na época era loucura, permitiu que George Lucas tivesse todos os direitos do filme, o que garantiu a George Lucas dinheiro suficiente para montar suas próprias empresas cinematográficas. Dentre elas a ILM, empresa que revolucionou a industria cinematográfica com efeitos especiais de altíssima qualidade, desenvolvendo tecnologia própria. Hoje, George Lucas é dono das seguintes companhias: Lucasfilm; LucasArts; Industrial Light & Magic; Lucasfilm Animation; Skywalker Sound; Lucas Licensing; Lucas Online; George Lucas Educational Foundation. Entre as empresas criadas por George Lucas, que depois se tornaram independentes, estão Avid Technology, THX e Pixar Animation. História da produção e realização do filme George Lucas era um dos diretores da nova geração do cinema americano nos anos 70, juntamente com Francis Ford Coppola, Steven Spielberg, Martin Scorcese e Brian de Palma. Após o sucesso de Loucuras de Verão George Lucas consegue convencer a 20th Century Fox a financiar o filme, conseguindo uma verba de 8 milhões de dólares americanos. Entretanto, antes disso, vários estúdios já tinham recusado o filme. Para impressionar os executivos da Fox, Lucas contratou Ralph McQuarrie, designer da Boeing e artista conceitual, para desenhar as cenas a partir do roteiro. Lucas exigiu em seu contrato que as possíveis sequências do filme seriam realizadas por ele, além de ter garantido os direitos de merchandising sobre a obra. A Fox, não imaginando o sucesso do filme, concordou com Lucas, que também não esperava, naquele momento, que o filme se tornasse um divisor de águas da indústria cinematográfica americana. Durante a elaboração do roteiro de Star Wars, Han Solo chegou a ser um alienígena verde e Luke um general de 60 anos de idade. O sobrenome original de Luke, (nome obviamente escolhido devido ao nome do diretor) era Starkiller, alterado para Skywalker no roteiro final. Devido a grandiosidade do roteiro, Lucas dividiu a história em 6 partes, começando a partir da 4º parte, considerada mais viável economicamente e de maior apelo ao público. Lucas opta por escolher um elenco desconhecido, desagradando o estúdio. Harrison Ford, então pouco conhecido, foi inicialmente chamado apenas para participar dos testes de elenco. Vários atores como Kurt Russel fizeram testes para o papel de Solo. Mark Hamill era conhecido por seu papel em uma série de televisão e Carrie Fisher era filha de Debbie Reynolds e Eddie Fisher, artistas consagrados de Hollywood, mas também era desconhecida. Peter Mayhew foi escolhido para o papel de Chewbacca devido a sua altura (2,20 m). Kenny Baker, um comediante anão, faria R2-D2 e o artista mímico Anthony Daniels, seria C-3PO. David Prowse, com seus 2 metros e corpo atlético seria Darth Vader. Mas a voz de Vader ganharia a interpretação de James Earl Jones, ator reconhecido do teatro e que mais tarde trabalharia novamente com Harrison Ford em dois filmes da série "Jack Ryan", baseada nos livros de Tom Clancy: Jogos Patrióticos e Perigo Real e Imediato, interpretando o almirante Jim Greer. Para viver Obi-Wan Kenobi, o famoso ator britânico e vencedor do Oscar por "A Ponte do Rio Kwai", Alec Guinness fora chamado por Lucas para dar credibilidade ao filme. O início das filmagens ocorre na Tunísia, em pleno deserto do Saara. Ao mesmo tempo, nos estúdios Elstree em Londres, os cenários gigantescos da Estrela da Morte e das naves, era construído. Nos Estados Unidos, a ILM (Industrial Light & Magic), empresa fundada por Lucas, começava a preparar os modelos, miniaturas e equipamentos para criar os efeitos especiais. Na Tunísia, logo no início das filmagens sob um calor de 40º, o cenário do filme do planeta Tattoine é destruído por uma tempestade. Problemas com R2-D2 são corriqueiros. O ator Anthony Daniels se machuca com a armadura de C-3PO antes das filmagens. Após semanas na Tunísia, as filmagens passam para Londres. Lucas enfrenta diversos problemas como a interrupção das filmagens as 17:30h todos os dias devido as normas do sindicato inglês, as constantes brincadeiras dos atores durantes as filmagens, as discussões com a equipe técnica do estúdio inglês e a pressão do estúdio Fox pelo término das filmagens. Na Fox, apenas Alan Ladd Jr., executivo que contratara Lucas, ainda acreditava no sucesso de Star Wars. Nesse momento os técnicos ingleses chegavam a perguntar aos atores "que filme era aquele, com tantas babaquices e coisas sem sentido", segundo o documentário "Impérios dos Sonhos". Mal sabiam que estavam participando do filme que mudaria a história do cinema e que revolucionária a forma de se fazer filmes. Após as filmagens em Londres, Lucas se concentra na produção dos efeitos do filme e na montagem. O primeiro corte de Star Wars foi um desastre, segundo Lucas, obrigando-o a demitir o editor e contratar uma nova equipe de edição. A ILM, nesse momento, só tinha produzido 4 tomadas para o filme, sendo que todas foram descartadas por Lucas. Com o prazo se esgotando, Lucas assume o controle da ILM. Para mostrar aos técnicos o que ele desejava em termos de ação e velocidade para as cenas de batalha espacial, recorreu a filmes de combates aéreos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Para a trilha sonora, Lucas contrata John Williams, compositor já reconhecido por trabalhos como Jaws (Tubarão) de Spielberg. A trilha é gravada pela Orquestra Sinfônica de Londres. Na primeira exibição do filme ainda não finalizado, a executivos da Fox, alguns chegaram a chorar e reconhecer que Star Wars modificaria história do cinema. Com o atraso na produção do filme, a estréia programada para dezembro de 1976 fora adiada para 25 de maio de 1977. A princípio, em torno de apenas 40 cinemas aceitaram exibir o filme. Muitos críticos e executivos esperavam o fracasso do filme nas bilheterias e Lucas não imaginava o que estaria por vir. A campanha de marketing bem sucedida nos meses anteriores com a exibição de traillers, a venda de produtos e difusão do filme entre entusiastas de ficção científica e histórias em quadrinhos, alavancou o filme e filas imensas se formaram no dia de estréia. Nas primeiras semanas Star Wars já batia todos os recordes de bilheteria tornando-se um estrondoso sucesso de público e de crítica. Star Wars fora indicado a diversos prêmios Oscar, inclusive melhor filme, ganhando praticamente todos prêmios técnicos como efeitos sonoros, visuais, edição, de um total de 7 estatuetas. O sucesso de bilheteria pelo mundo todo garantiu a Lucas as condições financeiras para produzir a sequência de Star Wars, O Império Contra-Ataca e depois O Retorno de Jedi. Star Wars revolucionou o cinema e a forma de se fazer filmes. Surge aqui o conceito de blockbuster (filme arrasa-quarteirão) com grandes bilheterias e orçamentos. O público jovem era o novo alvo da indústria. As inúmeras técnicas criadas pela ILM revolucionaram a indústria de efeitos especiais no cinema, dando origem a outras divisões como Skywalker Sound, THX, Pixar, LucasArts entre outras. George Lucas, com Star Wars, tornara-se o cineasta independente de maior sucesso do cinema. Lucas colocou praticamente todo dinheiro ganho com Star Wars na produção de O Império Contra-Ataca, não se rendendo ao poder dos estúdios. Na verdade, Lucas foi responsável por revitalizar a força daquilo que ele sempre combateu como cineasta independente. A partir de Star Wars e suas sequências, todo um universo de produtos foi desenvolvido, como história em quadrinhos, desenhos animados, brinquedos, roupas, etc. Star Wars se tornou uma febre mundial e mesmo após 30 anos de seu lançamento, em 2007, a franquia continua forte. O lançamento recente dos últimos 3 filmes da série alavancaram mais ainda o que já era um sucesso, conquistando uma nova geração de fãs. Temáticas A utilização da fórmula épica é uma constante nos filmes, recorrendo à utilização de temas e conceitos comuns aplicados visualmente e no desenrolar da história. A reinterpretação dos arquétipos mitológicos é a base da intemporalidade dos filmes, pois focam temáticas com que todos se relacionam, incorporando no entanto conceitos modernos: As tensões pais\filhos (Anakin\Obi-Wan e Luke\Anakin), as donzelas em perigo (Padmé\Leia) que afinal não são assim tão indefesas, as histórias de amor que persistem contra todas as adversidades (Padme\Anakin e Leia\Han) Um exemplo da utilização de arquétipos ao longo das sagas é o paralelismo entre as histórias de Anakin e Luke Skywalker: Ambos são encontrados ainda jovens por um ancião que os introduz a um universo mais amplo, revelando-lhes as suas habilidades, ambos os anciãos sabem algo sobre a sua origem que os próprios desconhecem (Qui-Gon Jinn e a profecia sobre o Escolhido e Obi-wan Kenobi e a identidade de Darth Vader), ambos vêm o seu mestre morto antes de terem o seu treino completo, sendo adotados por um mestre com uma relação aluno/professor como mestre anterior (Obi-Wan é o antigo Padawan de Qui-Gon e Yoda é um antigo mestre de Obi-Wan). Ambos evidenciam-se no uso da Força (Anakin ultrapassa os seus mestres e Luke evolui quase sem treino), ambos são assolados por fortes emoções: amor e raiva. Anakin sente amor por Padmé e raiva pela morte da sua mãe e Luke sente amor pelos seus amigos e raiva pela morte dos seus tios, ambos vêm essas emoções utilizadas contra si na tentativa de os persuadir para o Lado Sombrio da Força e ambos são salvos pela compaixão que sentem. Luke pela compaixão pelo seu pai, não o matando quando teve oportunidade e Anakin pela compaixão pelo seu filho, não deixando que o Imperador o matasse. Ficha técnica Personagens * Anakin Skywalker (epis. I Jake Lloyd) (epis. II e III : Hayden Christensen) (epis. VI Sebastian Shaw) * Darth Vader (epis. III Hayden Christensen) (epis. IV, V, VI David Prowse) (epis. III, IV, V e VI dublando a voz: James Earl Jones) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (epis. I, II e III Ewan McGregor)(epis. IV, V e VI Alec Guiness) * Luke Skywalker (epis. IV, V e VI Mark Hamill) * Princesa Leia (epis. IV, V e VI Carrie Fisher) * Han Solo (epis. IV, V e VI Harrison Ford) * Padmé Amidala (epis. I, II e III Natalie Portman) * Mace Windu (epis. I, II e III Samuel L. Jackson) * Mestre Yoda (performance Frank Oz) (epis. I, II ,III,V e VI) * Chewbacca (epis. III, IV, V e VI Peter Mayhew) * C-3PO (epis. I a VI Anthony Daniels) * R2-D2 (epis. I a VI Kenny Baker) * Lando Calrissian (epis. V e VI Billy Dee Williams) * Palpatine / Darth Sidious(epis. I, II ,III,V e VI Ian McDiarmid) * Conde Dookan / Darth Tyrannus(epis II e III Christopher Lee) * Qui-Gon Jinn -(epi. I Liam Neeson) * Jertia Aah'valia - TFU * Bastila Tahlee / Aprendiz Secreto - TFU * Música John Williams acompanhado pela Orquestra Sinfônica de Londres Ver também * Anexo:Lista de personagens de Star Wars * Anexo:Lista de planetas de Star Wars Notas e referências Links externos * Página oficial da saga * * TheForce.net * .:The 501st Legion-Vader's Fist:. * Página oficial da saga * Influências de Flash Gordon em Star Wars Sites brasileiros de Star Wars: * The Fighting 501st Legion Divisão Brasil:. * Jedimania:. * Jedicenter:. * Portal Jedi Master:. * Guia de Star Wars * Omelete - mais sobre Star Wars * Edson Jedi * Influências de Flash Gordon em Star Wars Categoria:Star Wars Categoria:Termos